A combined thrust- and axial rolling element bearing is disclosed in DE-OS 23 04 389. The bearing includes an annular inner race having an L-shaped cross-section, which forms a cylindrical outer bearing surface and a bearing surface disposed at a right angle thereto. An oppositely-oriented outer race is disposed around the race, which outer race also has an L-shaped cross-section, and defines a cylindrical outer bearing surface as well as a bearing surface which is disposed at a right angle to the bearing surface and opposes it. An annular arrangement of rollers and balls alternating with one another is provided between the bearing rings. The rollers have slightly larger diameters than the balls, and are disposed with their axes parallel to the bearing surfaces, so that they respectively form an axial and roller rolling-element bearing between these two surfaces. The axial length of the rollers is slightly smaller than the diameter of the balls, so that the latter are able to transmit axial forces between the bearing surfaces, and thus act as thrust rolling-element bearings.